Seven Years Gone
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Reid believes he's seen Hotch for the first time since he went missing seven years ago. Can they finally save him from his captors? Can they get him back?
1. Sighting

**Sighting**

Reid was lying in bed in the hospital ward having suffered a gunshot to his neck again on the latest case. They'd been trying to find a man who was going round shooting gay men and Spencer had been caught in the crossfire. The rest of the team were off trying to find the killer.

He turned over on his side and tried to fight the tears back remembering the last time he'd been shot in the neck. Hotch had been with them then. How he missed him! He'd been missing seven years now and the hole became bigger and bigger.

Remembering the night they lost him he sobbed uncontrollably trying to hide the sound of his tears but he couldn't help the odd cry of anguish coming out. Hotch had been taken by an UnSub they were trying to hunt down and in the showdown two vans drove off one of them carrying him. Unfortunately they chased the wrong one and when they found out it was too late to know where the other one had gone. They'd searched for months for him but kept coming up with no leads.

In the end top brass had told them to close the case but they'd carried on searching in secret. As the years had dragged on everyone had lost hope in ever bringing him home alive. All apart from him. He just couldn't. His heart wouldn't handle it. He'd hold onto hope no matter how futile until the day they actually found him.

The man next to him heard his cries and it tore at his heart but he had no idea why. He had to console this man but he had no idea who he was.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

Spencer jumped but that voice was so familiar. He turned over to look at him and his eyes widened. It couldn't be but if you took the long hair and beard away he looked so much like Aaron. His eyes had to be deceiving him. It had to be a trick of his heart. He closed his eyes then reopened them but he was still there.

"Aaron," he exclaimed.

He looked back at him confused. He'd been called so many names he could hardly remember what his name was but that name sounded familiar. Was it his real name or just another one of the names his captors had called him as they admitted him in hospital yet again?

He didn't admit to this young man who looked vaguely familiar that he didn't know his own name or who he was so he answered, "That's not my name."

"Yes it is, you're Aaron Hotchner," Spencer answered on the verge of tears. Why couldn't he remember him? What had they done to him? Had he forgotten who he was? It felt like he was being stabbed in his heart.

He shook his head. This was all so confusing. He just wanted to go home where he felt safe. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."

"No," Spencer cried turning away feeling like he was stuck in a nightmare. He couldn't have forgotten everything. He just couldn't have.

A woman came in and smiled at him. "You ready to come home, sweetheart?"

He nodded and got up allowing her to help him change into his clothes numbly. Spencer couldn't drag his eyes away from them after turning back upon hearing her voice. There were the scars he'd never seen on his stomach but had known were there mixed amongst other scars and bruises all over his torso.

"I hope you find your friend," he said tenderly smiling slightly at him.

The woman smiled at him and snarled quietly, "Yes, I hope you find your friend too..." She then turned to the man and added, "Let's go home, Scott."

Spencer tried to get out of the bed but it pulled him back and the pain in his neck became too much. He kept struggling to get out of bed while they walked off with the woman smiling back at him occasionally. He couldn't lose him again.

When he lost sight of them he sunk back crying resolving to raise the alert as soon as the team got here. Now he'd seen him he just couldn't lose him again.


	2. Remembering

**Remembering**

he'd been back home for a few hours and still couldn't stop thinking about the man he'd left in the hospital. He seemed to know him better than himself and got him questioning his existence. Well it wouldn't be hard to know him better than he knew himself when he didn't even know who he was anymore.

Who was he? How did he end up here? He certainly knew he didn't belong here. He felt he belonged better back at the hospital with that young man. He'd felt safer there beside him that he did here but this was all he'd known for so long. He'd felt some things he hadn't felt In so long and was trying to pinpoint them.

Hope was surely one of them but why? Would they finally find him? Who was they? Who did he hope would find him? His real family? Who was his real family? Was that man his real family?

He'd also felt so much love. Was he in love with him? He surely wasn't in love with this woman who he'd left with. All she'd ever done was hurt him but he'd just gotten used to it as he slowly lost hope that anyone would find him and he began to forget his old self. He couldn't count the amount of times he'd been in hospital now.

He lay in her arms as she brushed his shoulder length hair for the umpteenth time trying to mull over everything that had happened in the hospital. Was he this Aaron Hotchner?

"Do you know who that man was in the hospital?" she asked softly.

"No," he answered. He wouldn't admit he'd seemed familiar. He'd noticed the smile she'd given him. He knew he had to hold some key to his past; the past he'd forgotten. He just needed to work out what it was.

She smiled, "Brilliant. You're all mine now and no-one can ever take you away."

He nodded while she kept brushing his long hair. He knew until he remembered who he was he had to play along. He just needed to find time alone.

"I need the toilet," he said getting up and heading towards the bathroom. The more his hope and spirit had dwindled the more independence he had gained. She was firm in the knowledge he wouldn't try to run.

He looked in the mirror and saw a man he barely knew. He had shoulder length dark hair, dark eyes and a beard but he didn't even know his real name. He knew for sure it wasn't Scott. Who was he?

As he looked in the mirror he whispered, "Who am I? Who am I?" He smashed the mirror with his fist and shouted frustrated, "Who the hell am I?"

He suddenly felt something inside of him say the man in the hospital was right you're Aaron Hotchner. He stared himself in the eyes through the mirror and muttered, "I'm Aaron. I'm Aaron Hotchner, head of the BAU."

He felt his strength finally come back and he knew he could fight again. This time he'd win. Spencer had seen him he'd raise the alert. Yes that was his name; Spencer.

Laura came in and seeing his hand was bleeding she immediately grabbed a bandage ignoring the broken mirror. She started bandaging his hand saying, "Oh Scott, what have you gone and done now? You are a clumsy one, aren't you, sweetheart."

"My name isn't Scott and I'm not your sweetheart," he gritted through his teeth. "My name's Aaron."

"What did you say, Scott?" she answered in shock.

"My name's Aaron," he answered louder causing her to tighten the bandage as tight as she could.


	3. Alerting

**Alerting**

The team soon came to see Reid after they'd solved their latest case. He'd insisted they carried on trying to find the UnSub before they saw him after he'd been rushed into surgery. Of course he hadn't known then he'd see Aaron and see him taken away from him again.

When they arrived they were alarmed to see him in floods of tears. It distressed to see them so. What had happened to make him so unhappy.

Garcia ran to him and held him carefully close to him. "What is it, boy genius?" she asked concerned.

"I saw him," he cried feeling his heart break.

"Saw who?"

"Aaron," he cried even harder knowing there was a chance they wouldn't believe him but knowing for certain he had seen him even if he couldn't remember who he was.

"Spence, we've been through this with you already dozens of times," JJ answered getting by him and taking his hand. "He's gone and he isn't coming back..."

"No," he answered firmly. "No, he's only ever been presumed dead because every lead came up empty. We never found his body..."

"Spence, it's been seven years..."

"I know it's been seven years," he shouted. "Seven long hard years as I watched all of your hopes die as we kept coming up empty but I held onto that last glimmer of hope. I swear to you I saw him. I saw you as plain as I see you now. He may have had long hair and a beard but it was him."

"Did he recognise you?"

"It looked like he did but he wasn't sure why. He couldn't even remember who he was. He left with some woman calling him Scott but she definitely recognised me as she kept smiling at me on the way out..." They all looked at him concerned. "Please you have to believe me. Don't you think I'd recognise Aaron's face. Don't you think I'd recognise the face I fell in love with; the face I memorised every time I saw it."

They could see from Spencer's eyes he was entirely convinced it was Aaron he'd seen. They could also hear it from the conviction in his voice. Had he really seen Aaron? Would they finally be able to bring him home?

"Where did you see him, Spencer?" Kate asked.

"He was lying in the bed next to me," he answered.

"What name did you say she was using?"

"Scott."

They spoke to the nurses who informed them the relationship between the man and woman hadn't seemed right. It had seemed like the man was being abused by the woman and followed her numbly. though they weren't able to prove the abuse the injuries he'd come in with had looked like they had been inflicted that way.

When they saw him on the CCTV they gasped. Apart from his long hair and beard that was Aaron.

"Aaron, hang on! We promise you you're finally coming home," Emily said tenderly.


	4. Searching

**Searching**

He woke up to absolute silence and his hands and ankles tied to the bed he'd often slept in over the years. The last thing he could remember was her tying the bandage over his hand tight and spraying him with something. Had she knocked him out then just left him here?

He noticed the ties that bound him were loose so he pulled one wrist out of the tie then untied the other. He then sat up and untied the ties around his ankles with his good hand. He found she'd loosened the bandage on his hand.

He got up finding a hairband on one of his wrists. He decided to use it and tied his hair back into a ponytail. No use having his hair flapping in his face as he fought to regain his freedom. He didn't even know how long he'd been here but now he remembered who he was he was going to fight for the life he once knew; no matter what that was. It must have been a hell of a lot better than this.

He started rifling through the drawers hoping he'd be reunited with his guns. Now the fog had lifted he remembered he used to have two. He knew they must be here somewhere. Even if they'd conditioned him they would have kept his weapons surely. They would have come in handy for them making sure he never left.

He almost wanted to cry remembering how it had all happened; how the tables had turned. They'd been closing in on the UnSub and he'd gone on his own to a suspect's house. He'd found the suspect standing over a fresh body. As soon as he'd seen him he'd sprayed him in the face and knocked him out with his gun. When he was coming to he heard the sirens but he was carried out the back and chained into a van. The sirens had kept coming until the one moment the two vans had split separate ways and he heard the sirens fading into the distance.

That felt so long ago and by the time the UnSub had died of natural causes he was too conditioned to leave the house and his daughter. He even remembered how that had happened. They'd tortured him over and over again until he'd finally broken and lost hope in ever being found again.

No he wouldn't go down that road again. He could hope again. He'd been spotted. Spencer would surely raise the alert. He just had to fight until they found him again no matter how weary he felt.

He just had to find his god damn guns. He suddenly heard the door go and became more frantic. He didn't have a weapon on him to defend himself and he couldn't let her win again. Not now there was a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.

He heard the footsteps come closer and closer until he finally heard them stop just outside the bedroom. He heard her clear her throat and say, "You looking for this, Hotchner."

He looked round to see her holding his gun aiming at him with her finger on the trigger. He gulped and ducked down beside the bed as the first gunshot rang out. He kept ducking as she kept shooting. Once she was near enough he tackled her to the ground but she only got back up again and shot another shot. This time it grazed his cheek but he got back on his feet determined to get the gun out of her hand and fight his way back to freedom.


	5. Finding

**Finding**

They ran Garcia's facial recognition on the footage of the video and found the name they were keeping Aaron under now was Scott Heyer. They discovered they'd only had him under the name of Scott for about six months. They'd put him under several aliases over the years and to their horror he'd been in and out of hospital.

Garcia had teared up when she saw that but tried to remain professional. What must he have suffered? They vowed they wouldn't let Spencer see any of this while he was still in the hospital. They all knew how much he loved him. He'd never been the same since Aaron had disappeared. It was almost like he was a ghost of his former self.

Emily had made JJ stay with Spencer for emotional support. They knew he was getting frustrated with having to stay in hospital when they were finally searching for Aaron again and could be very close to finally finding him. She made sure he was kept in the loop as they felt sorry for him knowing they'd be the same in his position.

They could never forget the night they lost Hotch. It haunted all of them even Emily and she hadn't been there. It had been the night that had changed everything.

 _They'd just reached Alan Fielding's house and they assembled outside with the local police force and sheriff. They got out their guns and Rossi stood at the front._

" _I don't have to remind you that one of our own is in there," he said._

 _They shook their heads and filed in only to see them run off carrying Hotch like a sack of potatoes. They ran after them but didn't fire any shots in case they accidentally hit Hotch._

 _They saw two vans drive off and got into their SUVs and took up the chase believing he was in the first as that would take the most impact if anything happened so that was the one they kept their eyes on._

 _At the next junction the vans separated ways and carrying on the belief that they were holding Hotch in the first they carried on following that van. Suddenly it blew up so they parked and ran out of the SUVs to the blaze._

 _When they reached it they couldn't see a sign of Hotch and only one man; the driver. They searched the local area but saw he hadn't been blown from the van either. They felt so guilty when they realised the van had been a decoy and the second had been carrying Hotch._

They'd put out an APB but nothing had come from it. They didn't close the case until a year later when top brass forced them to. Slowly they'd lost hope as leads came up empty. Rossi hadn't managed the guilt. It kept eating him until he finally decided to retire after having tried to step into the Unit Chief's shoes once again. He now helped Jessica take care of Jack even though Jack was now legally an adult. Emily had come from London to take over in their stead.

Now Aaron had been seen again and there was hope they could return him home. They were angry to see that Alan Fielding had died of natural causes four years ago. They wouldn't be getting justice on him. Maybe they could get justice on his daughter though who had appeared to inherit Aaron. In fact it was written in the will that Alan's daughter, Laura, was to inherit him; the agent he'd referred to him as in the will. Aaron wasn't a possession; he was a living, breathing person with feelings and emotions that they'd probably numbed over the years. They only hoped having seen Spencer had given Aaron hope again and they would eventually be able to bring back the man they once knew.

Emily gave her team the address she'd found and said, "Aaron, hang on! We are coming for you finally! You're finally coming home to Spencer and Jack! I'm just so sorry it's taken so long and Jack's now sixteen. You've both lost so much time but I'm sure you'll be able to regain what you once had."


	6. Fighting

**Fighting**

He kept trying to fight the gun off her with his bare hands. He knew it wasn't the best idea but he was desperate. He was so close to freedom and he was going to fight for it. He wasn't going to stay here for the rest of his life. He wanted his life back.

He finally managed to get the gun off her as it shot his arm and threw it out of the window. She was about to run down to get it when he grabbed her and held her tight to his chest to restrict her. In retaliation she bit his arm.

He took his arm away as it stung like hell and she slipped out of his arms. He didn't have time to look at it; he had to go after her. He knew once she'd found the gun it was game over for him. He knew all those other victims had been treated as indispensable. The only reason they'd kept onto him so long was he had been the agent so close to exposing them and getting justice for the victims.

He caught up with her and she gave him a right hook to his face. He'd never usually hit a woman but he knew he had to defend himself. He knew she had one goal and that ended in his death. He had to fight; he was so close to being found again.

He hit her back taking her by surprise. He hadn't thought back since they'd broken his spirit and his hope. She cursed that she'd picked that hospital to put him in. If he hadn't seen Dr Reid he'd still be her puppet to do with as she chose. Now he was fighting back again.

She lost her step at the top of the stairs and knowing she was about to fall down them backwards she grabbed the arm she bit and as his mind was taken over by how much it stung they both tumbled down the stairs. His head hit the wall but he still got up and chased after her grabbing her and punching her. The pent up anger built in him to the point he didn't even recognise her as a woman anymore; she was just the monster that had stolen so many years of his life.

She fought back but this time for the first time he overpowered her. He grabbed her wrists making sure they no longer connected with his face but instead she kicked him hard making him fall into and break the glass coffee table. The glass tore into his skin but he wasn't going to give up on life so he got back up and knocked her down to the floor.

Once she got back up she smacked him over the head with a vase but this time he got back up and rammed her into the wall. She slid down declaring she gave up but the anger inside of him had reached boiling point. He bent over her and kept punching her in the face letting all the emotion he'd kept hidden while in captivity out of him.

He suddenly heard footsteps and tensed. No, no, he wasn't going to be taken again. He was too scared to even look back to see who it was.

They gasped as they saw him over the body of Laura Fielding bloodied. It was clear they'd fought and to their relief he'd won but he was bloodied himself. His head and arm were covered in blood whilst he had glass sticking out of his shirt.

Emily went over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stroked his bloodied hair, "Aaron, it's alright. It's all over now."

He looked up to confirm to himself this was finally happening; his team was finally here. Having seen with his own eyes they were he hugged her close to him collapsing into tears.


	7. Jack

**Jack**

Dave had just got off the phone when he went into the living room. He smiled a little watching his sixteen year old nephew playing with his five year old cousin. Over the years they'd got even closer and they were now as thick as thieves.

He suddenly felt her arm wrap itself around his waist and he turned to his wife hugging her close.

"Sweetheart, what is it? Who was on the phone?" Jessica asked seeing the concern in his eyes mixed with guilt and a little relief.

"Emily..." She looked up at him with hope rising inside of her. "They've found him. They've found Aaron."

"Oh my god! Where is he?" she asked concerned with a little bit of excitement. They hadn't seen head or tail of him for seven years and now they'd actually found him.

"They've taken him to hospital. They found him with blood on his head and arm and glass in his shirt but the main thins is he's alive. He's alive, Jess, he's alive."

"We have to tell him," she answered pointing to Jack with her head.

"I know," he sighed. "It's just not going to be easy. He was nine the last time he saw him. He's changed so much I don't want to distress him."

"He still needs him, Dave. He'll always be his father and Jack will always need him even though he has a super Uncle who stepped in but now he needs to step back and let Aaron be a father again. Aaron needs him too. He needs all of us to recover."

He nodded. "I know. Just how do I tell him."

"Just tell him."

Jack looked up and noticed them looking concerned so got up leaving Ellie to play with her tea set. "What is it, Uncle Dave?" he asked stroking his goatee. He'd been growing it ever since his sixteenth birthday and he'd started going out with Madison.

"They've found your father. He's at the hospital," he answered.

"How is he?" he asked nervously. He hoped to God he was still alive. Even though Uncle Dave had been a great father figure to him especially through puberty, after all he'd been the one to teach him about the birds and the bees and how to shave, he'd also held onto the hope his father was out there somewhere alive.

"They're having to deal with a little bit of damage but he's alive and we know he'll make it. He's fought this long."

He nodded. "I want to go see him."

They nodded and got both children into the car then drove off to the hospital. Ellie not understanding but knowing something was up cuddled as close to her cousin as she could without restricting the seatbelt. Jack cuddled close to her and stroked her arm kissing her hair taking comfort from his young cousin.

Once they got to the hospital and joined the team in the waiting room Morgan got up and enveloped the young man into a hug. Jack hugged him close taking as much comfort as he could from him.

Dave asked, "Has there been any news?"

"Not yet," Emily answered shaking her head.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and looked up to see a doctor join them holding a chart. They all got up hoping to receive news on Aaron's physical state. They all knew his mental state would take longer to heal but they were all here for him.


	8. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" the doctor asked looking down at his clipboard.

"Yes," Dave answered firmly placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "How is he?"

"We've managed to clean the cuts on his head and take out some broken pottery. We've cleaned up the bite in his arm and take out the bullet. We've also managed to take the glass out and sew up the few tears to his skin that they left. On a further examination we found some of his bones hadn't been given enough time to heal properly so we had to re-break them and set them correctly..."

"Which bones?" Jack asked worried. No matter the damage he'd look after his dad. They'd lost so much time he'd do everything he could to make up for it.

"His ankle, arm and leg. Unfortunately he also had a few broken ribs that were close to his lung so we fixed those up as well..."

"Apart from any broken bones was there any internal damage?" Emily asked concerned.

"We did find a bit of clotted, infected blood in his stomach but we've managed to clean that out and unclot it. We will have to keep him under observation the next few days and we're putting him on a morphine drip..."

"Can we see him?" Jack asked nervously. He knew it was going to be hard as so many years had passed but he was desperate to see his father.

"We're just currently closing him up but as soon as we have we'll put him in the same room as Dr Reid as you requested and will take you to see him."

"Thank you," Emily answered stroking Jack's arm. The doctor nodded and left to check on the others progress. Emily then turned to the young Hotchner who despite the goatee was beginning to look so much like his father. "Where's Maddie?"

As if right on cue his girlfriend ran up and hugged him close to her. Shortly after they'd started dating he'd told her everything about his dad and she'd been a great support for him ever since. Jack held her close to him taking comfort from the fact she was here.

"How is he?" she asked concerned.

"Not good," he answered. As he filled her in her eyes widened and she hugged him further. The blood also boiled in her veins at the people who could have done this to her beloved Jack and his father. She'd never met his dad but she knew how much he meant to Jack and if he meant that much to him then he meant a lot to her.

"Where's the culprit?" she seethed.

"He killed her," Morgan answered. She nodded. She normally wouldn't celebrate someone's death but after all the pain she'd seen her boyfriend go through she was more than glad she was gone.

"She still managed to make a mess of him though," Jack answered quietly.

Maddie seeing the pain in his eyes held him close to her and answered, "Honey, it's going to be alright. We'll look after him together."

"You don't have to," he answered.

"Jack you're my boyfriend and he's your dad don't try and stop me," she replied.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"I love you," she answered kissing his cheek.

"I love you,too." he replied kissing him on the lips.


	9. Reunion

**Reunion**

Soon the doctor came back up and nodded. They all got up and followed the doctor apart from Jessica who stayed behind to look after her young daughter. She knew her brother-in-law would be attached to drips and machines and at five years old that would be too frightening for Ellie.

Meanwhile Spencer woke up and looked to his side to see Aaron back in the bed beside him. Tears filled his eyes and his heart soared knowing he was back now to stay and he'd helped rescue him.

Aaron looked over and smiled the widest smile he'd smiled in a long time and tears filled his eyes. He was finally home and hopefully could move on with Spencer. His love for him had grown so much over the years that he'd tried to bury it with no hope of ever being rescued. But now he was home and back with his loved ones. He knew Spencer had played a major part in his rescue and in reminding him who he truly was. He was his hero.

"Aaron, you're back," Spencer answered bubbling on the verge of great emotion.

"I am," he answered smiling a watery smile. He then looked down remembering how he'd left him before. "I'm so sorry I couldn't remember who I was earlier."

"Aaron, it wasn't your fault..."

"I killed her. It was me or her..."

He gently took Aaron's hand and replied, "It's alright, Aaron. It's all over now. You're home and safe."

He nodded and answered, "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

"It wasn't that much a great deal what I did."

"Spencer, you greatly underestimate the part you played. You raised the alert. You brought me back to myself. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

He nodded. "I could never give up hope on you. It would have killed me. I'm in love with you, Aaron."

"Oh Spencer, I feel the same," he answered tenderly. Spencer looked up off-guard and saw all the love he felt for him in his eyes. His heart soared. Could there be a future for them?

"Oh Aaron, I would kiss you if I could get out of bed."

"Same here, Spencer."

Emily walked in smiling, "I'm sure you can kiss each other when you're both better..." Watching them both blush she beamed, "Hey Aaron, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he smiled slightly. Suddenly his eyes caught the young man with short, fair hair and a goatee and tears filled his eyes as he realised who he was. No, it couldn't be! His heart wanted to refuse to believe it but he knew he was his son. His little boy had grown up without him. His heart ripped in two and tears filled his eyes. What kind of father was he to have missed so many years of his life?

Jack seeing the pain written all over his father's face went to sit next to him holding Maddie's hand. He'd been shocked to see how he looked when he first saw him but now he wanted to wipe the pain off his face. It had never been his fault that he'd been missing for so long.

"Jack?" he whispered choked up.

"Yes dad, it's me," he answered rubbing his hand.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Dad, it was never your fault."

"When your mother died I promised myself I'd never miss you growing up..."

"Dad, if you could you would have seen me growing up. Yes it was hard growing up without you but it was never your fault. You never asked to be taken from me. You never abandoned me. Now you're back and safe and that's all matters..."

"I'll make it up to you..."

"I know, dad, but there's nothing really to make up to me. Maddie and I will look after you and nurse you back to health with Spencer's help of course." Spencer smiled over at him so thankful Jack accepted their relationship. "I love you, dad," he added with tears in his eyes. "I want you to be happy and I love Spencer. He's always been there for me and helped keep my hope alive."

"I love you too, buddy," he answered so touched as how wonderful his son had grown up even without him there. He was so proud at how sweet, gentle, caring and loving Dave and Jessica had raised him. He knew Dave would have stepped into his shoes for him. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you and my stepdad too. You won in the end and Spencer helped free you and keep my hope alive. I love you both.." he answered kissing his dad's forehead and running his hand through his long hair then kissing Spencer's hand that was holding his dad's other hand.


	10. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

That night Jack decided he'd use the spare bed to keep an eye on his dad and stepdad. Thankfully the hospital let him. Maddie informed him she wouldn't leave him and they could share the bed. She assured him she wouldn't try anything and he answered he knew she wouldn't he trusted her with his life and heart. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek making all the others smile.

He was surprised his father didn't fight him though secretly glad neither he or Spencer had. He wanted to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't cause himself any damage and he didn't want Spencer to cause himself any more damage either trying to take care of his boyfriend. He'd watch them both to relieve his mind and he didn't really want to let his dad out of his sight just yet. He was so thankful Maddie understood and was standing by him.

When everyone left and he'd seen both his father and his stepdad drift off he and Maddie climbed into the spare bed kicking off their shoes. They got in and he cuddled up to her. It had been such a long, eventful day and he just wanted the comfort of his girlfriend beside him. They'd shared a bed more than once since they started dating but hadn't slept together yet.

He looked over at his parents one last time and smiled to see them facing each other as they slept. Yes it was still strange that they were together but they had only just got together. It was a little strange to think of his dad being with another man when he'd only ever seen him with women; first his mum than Beth, but they just seemed to fit so right together.

He'd been aware of Spencer's true feelings for his dad for so long now that he'd prayed that when his dad returned they'd get together. He knew it would break his heart if his dad had chosen someone else to be his life partner and having become so close to Spencer Jack couldn't bear to see that so he was over the moon for them.

He just felt so sorry for them that they couldn't sleep together yet. He knew it would bring comfort to them both.

He suddenly heard thrashing and looked over to see his dad throwing himself about and kicking his leg repeatedly out of the bed. He knew instantly he was having a nightmare and got out of bed to calm him. If he carried on he could cause himself some serious damage.

He sat beside his dad and took his hand. He placed his other hand on his dad's cheek and said, "Dad, wake up..." Aaron opened his eyes and seeing his son tried to calm his breathing. "Dad, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now."

He nodded vulnerably. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry, buddy..."

"Dad, there is no need to say sorry. I know you used to have nightmares and you've been through so much these last seven years I wouldn't be surprised you're having them now."

He nodded. "I'm alright now."

"You sure?" He nodded. "Alright, I'm just in that bed over there with Maddie if you need me."

"Thanks buddy."

"No need to thank me dad. You used to do the same for me."

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes again.

Shortly after getting back in bed he heard his dad thrashing about again. He was about to get up again when he saw Spencer climb out of his bed. He looked up at him concerned.

"They're discharging me tomorrow," he assured knowing Jack was worried the both of them would cause themselves more damage.

He nodded and watched as Spencer climbed into bed with Aaron and held him close to him making sure he didn't cause himself more damage. He ran his hand through Aaron's long hair and placed his hands on his cheeks concerned.

"Darling, wake up. It's me. Spencer. You're home and you're safe. They can't hurt you anymore. They're gone," he assured gently.

Aaron woke up and held him closely being careful of his injuries. He held onto him as tight as he could while Spencer caressed him carefully and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to. We can sleep here if it makes you feel safer and chases the nightmares away," he added tenderly.

Aaron nodded and answered vulnerably, "Please sweetheart."

Spencer kissed his temple again and replied, "Then we will."

Aaron turned onto his side carefully and Spencer slipped in beside him carefully holding him close as they spooned up to each other. Jack smiled as he saw how Spencer's actions calmed his father down and was so happy they had found a true love with each other.


	11. Going Home

**Going Home**

A week later Aaron was finally leaving the hospital. Thankfully his infection had healed up and and most of his injuries had just become extra scars on his already scarred body. All he had left was his broken arm, leg and ankle which he would be receiving physiotherapy for over the coming months. Spencer was going to take him when he wasn't away on cases. When he was Jack was determined to accompany his father.

The physiotherapist had come to visit Aaron in his bed a few days ago. He'd checked the strength in all his injuries and informed him where they were going to go from here. They would work on his arm and once the strength in his arm was back they would get him on crutches and work on his leg and ankle.

He just wanted to get back to his old self as soon as possible. He'd even agreed to see a psychotherapist. He knew seven years ago he'd have flatly refused to see one but he wasn't that man anymore. He knew he needed help and would take as much as he could get.

Jessica and Dave came in to collect them all with Ellie in tow. Ellie had only met her uncle for the first time a few days ago when he'd been able to sit up and they'd taken his drips away. When the catheter came out Spencer had happily helped Aaron to the toilets to let him carry out his bodily functions.

"Ready?" Dave asked while Ellie ran up exclaiming her uncle's name and giving her a hug which Aaron gladly accepted. He held her close to him so glad to have this little girl in his life. It had been a shock that Dave and Jessica had married and had a daughter but he was over the moon for them.

"Ready," he smiled back. "More than ready but where do I now call home? I can't imagine you kept hold of my apartment after all this time."

"On the contrary," Dave smiled looking at Spencer. "I paid all the rent up until Spencer moved in there a couple of years ago."

Aaron looked at Spencer confused. What had happened to Spencer's old place? Spencer looked down kicking his feet. "I wanted to feel closer to you and it's closer to work. I haven't thrown a single thing of yours out; I couldn't bear to. I had to be surrounded by you. It was killing me that you were out there somewhere no-one knew where and no-one knew when we would see you again..." He added on the verge of tears, "or whether you were dead or alive."

Aaron felt the most incredible love flood into his heart as he heard this but he couldn't bear his boyfriend being in so much pain and anguish. If only he could take away all the pain he'd been in he would.

He took his hand and answered, "Darling, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. If I could take it all away I would. I love you, darling, I love you."

"I know, honey, and I love you too. I'm so sorry we lost you for so long. If I could take all that you suffered away I would," he answered kissing his sweet hand.

Spencer then sat back on the bed and placed his hands on either side of Aaron's head. He pressed his lips against his then moved one hand to the back of his head placing it gently in Aaron's long hair. He had to remember he was actually here and his now. He kissed him passionately and soon Aaron joined in with just as much passion placing his hand on the back of Spencer's head. They carried on desperately in need of each other's lips and passion as the electricity coursed through their veins. They were finally each other's now and nothing could ever break them apart.

They soon broke apart to allow the oxygen back into their lungs but they couldn't stop smiling at each other. They definitely wanted to do that again and more. It made them feel the most alive in years.

"Wow," Spencer sighed.

"You can say that again," Aaron smiled.

They managed to get Aaron into the wheelchair still reeling from their first kiss and got him out of the hospital and into the car. They then drove them back to the apartment then took him up in the lift and opened up the apartment.

When they got him in he looked around and smiled. Yes it was still the home he remembered but Spencer had definitely made his own as well. There were books stacked everywhere and small Doctor Who figures on the shelves in front of the books.

Spencer got down in front of him and placed his hands on his knees. "Welcome home, honey," he smiled up at him.

"Thanks darling," he smiled back. "It's good to finally be home."


	12. Haircut

**Haircut**

That night found the couples cuddled up to each other watching the television. Aaron had been surprised Spencer had kept hold of the television. He'd never have taken his lover for one that watched television. Well anything that wasn't Doctor Who at least.

"Dad..." Jack said looking over at his dad and stepdad smiling seeing them in each other's arms.

"Yes Jack," he smiled over at the young lovers.

"Would you like Maddie to cut your hair?" When he looked over a little unsure he added, "Maddie's worked in her mum's friend's hairdressers since she was fourteen. She's known how to cut hair since she was fifteen."

"Let her, darling. She's trained. The sooner your hair's cut the sooner you'll feel better. Currently it's only serving as a reminder of your time in captivity," Spencer assured.

He nodded. "Alright, I would feel better if it was short again. Long hair just isn't me," he smiled slightly.

"Shall we do it in the bathroom?" Maddie smiled glad he was trusting her with his locks. Anything she could do to help she would.

He nodded and got out of the embrace he was currently in with Spencer. Jack opened up the wheelchair and put the brakes on. Spencer then helped place Aaron into the chair.

He thanked them all then Jack wheeled him into the bathroom while Maddie followed. Aaron hated being in the wheelchair but until he could use his arm fully again he'd have to be in it.

When they got there they got him out and placed him on the closed toilet seat. Maddie got out her hairdressing scissors then stood behind him.

"So how would you like your hair, Aaron?" she asked.

"Like it used to be before I was taken," he answered running his hand through his long locks.

Jack took out the photo in his wallet of the last time they'd been photographed together before that fateful day. She smiled a watery smile and nodded.

She made the first snip with her scissors. As the first lock of hair fell onto his shoulders he felt relieved like everything he'd been through and all the tension was leaving with his hair. She kept cutting and the hair kept falling down onto the floor and down his back. For the first time in a long time he actually felt relaxed while his hair was being dealt with. It felt like he was finally saying goodbye to all those years in captivity.

Soon all his long hair was off and it was back to the way it had been before; a short back and sides. She kissed his hair and told him she was done. Over the past week she'd developed a father and daughter relationship with him especially after he'd seen how she was with his son.

He looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. He was almost back to looking like the man he used to be. There was just one more thing standing in his way.

"Dad, would you like me to shave you?" Jack asked. Aaron looked at him a little unsure. "Dad, just because I have a goatee doesn't mean I don't know how to shave."

He nodded. Jack got out Spencer's shaving gel and razor. He put the shaving gel over his dad's beard then took the guard off the razor. He then started shaving off his dad's beard and continuously washed the hair off the razor using the water in the sink. Soon enough his dad was back to being the clean shaven, short haired man he once was.

"Done," Jack smiled.

Aaron looked in the mirror and smiled seeing in his reflection a man he once knew. If he could only get him back inside everything would be back to normal and he'd be able to move on with his lover and the rest of his family. He even wanted to return to the BAU eventually and was willing to retrain.

Spencer poked his head round and smiled, "There's the man I fell in love with."

Aaron smiled back. "Thanks honey. How do I look?"

"As gorgeous as ever," he smiled back.


	13. Physiotherapy

**Physiotherapy**

Two months later Aaron was back for his regular physiotherapy appointment. He'd been attending weekly working on his injuries and trying to regain strength in his arm and leg. They'd been focusing mostly on his arm but when he was on the physio bed they would also do a couple of exercises to help his leg and ankle. At home Spencer and Jack would help Aaron continue the exercises at least twice a day.

The physiotherapist stood by the bed checking how far Aaron could now bend his knee and elbow. Jack was sat on the other side watching them and especially his dad's face so he could alert her when he was actually in pain. Aaron's stubbornness was beginning to come back and Jack knew how he wouldn't often admit he was in pain. Everyone just wanted to make sure he didn't push himself and end up even more hurt.

They then started getting him to bend his knee and relax it repeatedly while Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I feel like an idiot," he grumbled.

"Dad, this is going to help you back onto your feet and I know you want to walk again."

"Of course I want to walk again. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair. You and Spencer have your own lives to live. I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of your lives pushing me about."

"Dad, we don't mind pushing you around. Yes we want you to get better but we also don't want you pushing yourself. Over-stretching yourself will put your recovery back to square one. Just do what she says and you'll be back on your feet soon enough..."

"I still feel like an idiot," he scowled. He knew this would help him get better but he felt silly and exposed. He knew this small exercises were only to strengthen his leg and she was only doing her job but he felt silly and a little paranoid. He hated hospitals and the feeling of having everyone's eyes on him even more.

Jack decided to try another tactic and teased, "I was surprised to find you own a tracksuit what with all those suits."

Aaron just poked his tongue out and Jack laughed. He loved seeing his dad's funny, silly side most of all. Not many people knew it was there but it was definitely there; just usually kept behind closed doors.

Jack placed his hand on his dad's shoulder and added, "On a serious note though dad Spencer and I would do anything for you."

"I know," he smiled back. "Sorry I'm such an old grump."

"Dad, you're not an old grump. You're just desperate to get better and considering the mess you were in no-one can blame you."

He smiled at his son's attempts to cheer him up and to be honest it was helping a little.

Soon enough the session had come to an end and the physiotherapist turned back to him.

"Aaron, considering the strength in your arm I believe we can now put you onto crutches but before we do I want to see how it feels for you," she said.

"Pass them," he answered.

She gave them to him and he gently and carefully pushed himself from the bed onto the crutches with the help of the physiotherapist and his son. He felt a little unsteady but more confident on his feet. He was ready for this challenge.

Jack smiled at him proudly and after they made the appointment helped him out and back to the car slowly and gently. They kept it at Aaron's pace then Jack helped him into the car.

When they got home Jack helped him back out of the car and into their apartment block. He then got his dad into the lift and took them up to their floor. Once they got there he helped him down to their apartment.

He smiled when he saw his stepdad was home from the latest case. "Watch this," he smiled.

Spencer got up and beamed as he saw Aaron walk in on crutches for the first time. He felt tears in his eyes as he watched his lover back on his feet for the first time since he'd been freed. Once Aaron reached the couch he sat down exhausted while Jack took the crutches.

Spencer sat back down on the sofa and cuddled Aaron close to him kissing his hair. "I'm so proud of you," he smiled.

"Thanks," Aaron smiled back snuggling into him. "When did you get back?"

"Only about twenty minutes ago. I see it went well at physio today."

He smiled at him proudly and nodded.


	14. Hydrotherapy (paragraph updated)

**Hydrotherapy**

Another two months later Aaron was at hydrotherapy. He'd been transferred to hydrotherapy when he first started using both crutches. Now he was done to one crutch after only eight sessions. He found the water and especially the weightlessness he felt in the water was helping his leg recover from the broken bones.

He'd managed to get private one on one sessions through Rossi which he was thankful for. He knew usually you got these sessions with a group but he felt less paranoid doing it on his own. Apart from his doctors there were still few outsiders he trusted. Thankfully the doctors understood and he was still seeing his psycho therapist.

Jack and Maddie dropped him off onto their way to high school. They were in their last year and had both applied to study at Georgetown. Maddie wanted to study hairdressing and already worked Saturdays at her mother's friend's salon. Jack wanted to follow his father and study law and had found work experience in one of his dad's old friend's law offices.

When he got there he booked in and using his crutch entered the pool area. He carefully took off his shoes and left them in the correct area then went to change in the dressing room. He changed out of his tracksuit. Thankfully he was already in his swimming trunks so he went into the shower with his crutch. After he'd had a minute shower he hobbled over to the swimming pool steps.

When he got there he left his crutch at the bottom and using the rail gingerly hobbled up the steps and back down into the pool.

His physiotherapist smiled when she saw him and smiled, "Hey Aaron, how are we doing today?"

"Slowly getting there with your and my family's help," he smiled slightly.

"Good...How's Spencer?" When he looked at her shocked she added, "I used to work with him three years ago and have seen him bring you a few times."

"He's been a great help," he answered tensing a little.

Seeing how he'd tensed she took hold of him and answered, "Aaron, relax. I'm the last person to judge..." She then added smiling, "I have a wife."

He relaxed a little and answered looking down, "Oh sorry."

"It's fine, I understand. Unfortunately even in this day and age we have to be guarded," she assured. "Maria and I have had our issues over the years but we're still in love and so happy. I'm just glad you and Spencer have found the same."

"Thank you and I'm happy for you and Maria," he smiled back slightly.

"Thank you. Shall we get on with therapy?"

He nodded and they got off to work. She had him walking laps in the pool while he tried to keep his balance on both of his legs proportionally. She also had him balance on his bad leg and also rotating his leg while he had a float on his ankle.

When the hour was up he gingerly got out of the pool and took his crutch. He then showered the chlorine off himself and dried changing back into his tracksuit. He then put on his shoes and booked his next appointment.

When he got outside he saw Emily there to pick him up. Spencer had to attend a seminar this morning so Emily had agreed to pick up Aaron and take him home for him. When she saw him come out on one crutch she smiled up at him getting up while he smiled back.

"I've just got the car in the car park," she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "I'm still a little slow on my feet."

"Don't worry, I parked near the entrance thinking that might be the case..." He smiled at her thoughtfulness. She led him to her car while adding, "But Aaron the way you're going I'm sure you'll be back with us in two months."

She opened the car and helped him in then got in herself. After belting themselves up he answered, "I actually wanted to talk about that with you, Em."

"I'm all ears, Aaron. What's troubling you?" she answered concerned.

"Emily, it's been seven years..." She nodded sensing where this was going. "Do you mind if I refresh myself and learn all the new updates to the science that have happened over the last seven years before I take over and become Unit Chief again?"

"Of course. Aaron we all want to take this at your pace and not push you. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable we'll do."

"Thanks Em," he smiled relieved.

"You know what I'll even help refresh you..." He smiled back so thankful for her support. "Now let's get you home before Spencer has my guts for garters. Sorry I had to send him on a seminar."

"It's alright. You're a great Unit Chief."

"Thanks. I learned from the best."

He smiled back at her.


	15. Rings

**Rings**

The conversation with his physiotherapist got him thinking. She'd informed him she had a wife. He was very happy for her but it got him to thinking what married life with Spencer would be like. He smiled at him knowing it would be the best and he was certain he wanted to make him his husband. They were practically married already and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

That's why he currently found himself in a jewellery store with Dave. Dave had agreed to take him to the best jewellers in town to get a ring for Spencer. He'd been over the moon when he told him he was planning to propose to his boyfriend. They were perfect for each other and Spencer was taking great care of him. He'd never seen them happier than they were together before.

Whilst out they bumped into one of Aaron's old friends. Jonathan beamed when he saw him even though they had split some years ago on exasperated terms. He was happy to feel happiness rather than bitterness when he saw him again. Aaron smiled back when he saw him so glad he was doing well. He'd felt guilty over the years for how they'd broken up. He felt a tiny bit guilty even now since he'd seen how accepting the team had been of his relationship with Spencer. Maybe he wouldn't have had to hide their relationship and come clean all those years ago he was actually bisexual.

"Aaron," he smiled hugging him and kissing his cheek. "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Jonathan," he smiled back hugging him close then pulling back a little as to steady himself.

"My, we have been in the wars, haven't we?"

He shrugged smiling. "Should have seen me four months ago."

Another younger man then came up to Jonathan and asked, "You ready to go home, Jon?"

"Yer Danny," he smiled back slipping his hand into his. "Well, Aaron it was nice seeing you again."

"Vice versa," he smiled back at him.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will. You too."

"I will," he smiled then left with his current partner.

Aaron turned back to find what he expected; Dave standing there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Who was that? You seemed very familiar with each other. Does Spencer have any reason to get jealous?" he teased.

He shot him a look back and answered, "He's my ex and that's where he's staying."

Dave looked taken aback. He hadn't expected the younger man to be so forthcoming. He'd definitely changed since being kidnapped and he had to admit he rather liked this less guarded and more liberated Hotch he was seeing these days.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"It was my fault. I started seeing him after the divorce was finally settled. I was scared what you would all make of me dating a man so I kept him secret. Didn't even introduce him to Jack because I was afraid Haley would make a fuss and stop me from seeing him. Finally he got enough and told me to get lost," he answered looking down.

Dave pitied the younger man and was glad he now knew they were more than happy that he was now in a committed, loving relationship with Spencer. Knowing Haley she would have probably done just what Aaron said. She'd always been that little bit conservative. He was a little thankful that there was no way she could interfere with Aaron and Spencer and take Jack away from them. Jack would probably refuse to listen to her anyway. He was proud Jack was more like his dad than his mum and fully supported his dad's relationship with Spencer.

"Aaron, it was never your fault. I perfectly understand your fear but hope that you see everyone is happy for you and Spencer," he answered placing his hand on his arm.

He nodded smiling and they carried on looking through the engagement rings for the perfect ring for his current boyfriend. Ex-boyfriends were just that; ex-boyfriends. The same with ex-wives and ex-girlfriends. He was madly in love with Spencer and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. His hero and the man who made him finally comfortable with his sexuality.

Dave just couldn't stop himself from asking, "So how many guys have you had?"

"Three including Spencer," Aaron smiled back. "Cain, Jonathan and Spencer."

"Cain?"

"He was my college boyfriend," he answered not looking up to see Dave's amused eyes. "Haley and I broke up when we went to college then got back together again after college. In the meantime I hooked up with Cain and even though I loved him and had feelings for him at the time I couldn't get Haley out of my mind. When Haley and I got together she was so horrified to hear I'd had a boyfriend as well at college she made me promise to never talk about him. I knew it was unfair to him but she and my family made me so uncomfortable with liking boys as much as I like girls that I agreed."

"I'm so sorry," Dave replied. He was glad he'd never really liked Haley. This just made him dislike her even more. If she wasn't dead he'd definitely be having words with her.

"It's alright," Aaron smiled slightly. "I've now found a man who loves me for all I am and all he believes I can be and makes me comfortable with my sexuality and I love him with everything in me. He's my hero."

"I'm so happy to see you completely happy at last," Dave smiled back.

"Thanks," Aaron smiled back.

"Out of curiosity how many girls have you had?"

"Only the two and you've met them both," he grinned back at him.

"How is Beth doing? Have you heard from her lately?"

"She's settled in Hong Kong with a husband and a daughter," he smiled back. He was so glad he and Beth had been able to re-establish a friendship even though he had been missing for seven years.

"Good for her."

He nodded smiling and got back to looking for the ring he wanted to give his boyfriend. He soon found the ring he thought was perfect. It was seven carat gold with a small diamond on top. He took it over to the jeweller and asked if he could engrave 'Spencer, My Hero and Love' inside. The jeweller agreed and he paid for it.


	16. Engagement

**Engagement**

Spencer wasn't away on a case and it was the weekend so they'd decided to go away to Dave's cabin. Even though he'd remarried and had another daughter Dave had always kept hold of this cabin and often let Aaron and Spencer stay there. Aaron had made sure to pack the ring before they left. Maddie and Jack were staying at hers this weekend.

They woke up on the Sunday with the birds singing in the trees just outside the guest room. They always stayed in the guest room rather than Dave's. They just didn't feel comfortable staying in his bed.

Spencer looked up at his lover from where he had his head safely tucked into Aaron's chest. Aaron smiled back down at him and ruffled his hair. Spencer then got up and leaned towards him. Aaron brought their lips closer together and held his head in his hands. Spencer returned the kiss and rolled them over.

They then let their hands explore their naked bodies. They'd slept together naked ever since they'd moved in together but they hadn't been able to do much due to Aaron's broken bones. Now he was finally off both crutches even if by two days.

They separated lips and started exploring each other's bodies with their lips rolling over again so Aaron would be underneath. Spencer kissed him down his abdomen and Aaron opened his legs wide beckoning him to his privates. Spencer smiled upwards at him and kissed him ever closer to his groin while Aaron moaned in pleasure and ran his fingers through his hair hoping Spencer would work on his manhood soon as he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

It had been years since he'd felt the touch of another man down here and inside he was screaming for Spencer's touch. He'd told Spencer about Cain and Jonathan and Spencer had smiled that his boyfriend had had experience with other men but over the moon he was all his. He knew they would only do what his leg would currently allow them to. Spencer had never pushed his recovery and had even waited until now, six months, for them to finally make love to each other. They both knew it wasn't about sex but boy had they been looking forward to it.

"Spencer, now, now," he murmured. Spencer smiled at his lover's erection and edged ever nearer. He started teasing him by licking up it ever so gently while he groaned in even more sexual pleasure. Aaron could feel he was about to explode so he grabbed his lover's hair and murmured desperately, "Now, sweetheart, you're killing me."

Spencer smiled and took it into his mouth sucking ever so gently from top to bottom again and again while Aaron bucked into him. Soon he exploded into his mouth and sunk back with a sigh of ecstasy. He'd almost forgotten how great it was to have a man but he knew he wanted to carry on making love to this one for the rest of his life.

Spencer took it back out of his mouth and licked his lips loving the taste of Aaron on them. Aaron looked over as his lover sunk next to him to see his boyfriend's own erection. He slithered down the bed and took his into his mouth while Spencer opened his legs wide begging him in.

He followed Spencer's lead and at first licked his tongue up and down his length teasing him while Spencer groaned in ecstasy and bucked up and down into him. Soon he felt the tug on his hair and knew his boyfriend was about to explode so he sucked him up and down from top to tip gently.

Soon Spencer exploded and Aaron looked directly up as Spencer's eyes rolled back in sexual pleasure. Oh my god, he hadn't known how good this was before; Aaron was his first. Aaron then took him out and licked his lips enjoying his taste on his lips.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Spencer sighed smiling over and over.

"I'll let you catch your breath," Aaron smiled back getting up to cool himself down in a nice cold shower.

An hour later they were out walking through the woods holding hands. They felt so free out here out of the way of civilisation and judging eyes. Aaron had on strong, hiking boots but he still found walking on uneven ground a little bit of a challenge so Spencer put his arm around him while Aaron laid his head on his shoulder.

"Spence," he said nervously getting the ring out of his pocket but hiding it from Spencer's view. There were now two people in the world who called him Spence but Spencer loved Aaron calling him JJ's nickname for him.

"Yes Aaron," he smiled back wondering what was making him so nervous.

"Marry me."

"Is this because we finally made love this morning?" he teased. Not only had their love loosened up Aaron and made him feel more comfortable with who he was but it had also loosened up Spencer.

"No, I love you. I love you with everything in me. You've finally made me accept who I really am and you love me for the real me. You're my hero. After seven years of being numb and desensitised you brought me back to myself and reminded me who I am enabling me to free myself. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I love you, Spence, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say you'll become my husband."

"Of course I'll marry you, darling. There's nothing more I want to do than spend the rest of my life with you. You're the love of my life," he answered kissing his temple.

He smiled back and slipped the ring on Spencer's finger. "I had Spencer My Hero and Love engraved inside," he informed him.

"Oh Aaron," he smiled back with tears in his eyes. "You're my hero."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, darling."

They then kissed a sweet, gentle kiss celebrating their engagement. There was nothing they wanted to do more than marry each other.


	17. Congratulations

**Congratulations**

They got back home that night and Spencer helped Aaron up and into their apartment. They beamed when they saw Jack and Maddie cuddled up on the couch watching some old movie. Jack had developed his Uncle Dave's taste in movies having been raised by him for the last seven years.

When they heard them come in they smiled up at them. They were so happy to see their wide smiles. It had been six months since they'd smiled like that. They'd just gotten so busy with Aaron's recovery though obviously every small step forward had made them smile. They were all relieved he could now walk without crutches.

Jack also noticed a sly smile between his dad and stepdad and smiled, "Looks like someone got laid."

The smile fell off their faces and he looked horrified rolling his eyes. He was very glad that Dave had taken over looking after him while he couldn't but he'd hoped this side of Dave had been kept from Jack. Now he could see he was taking after his uncle he shook his head in dismay.

"I was right," Jack smiled at their faces.

"Please don't take after your Uncle in that way," Aaron groaned.

"I'll try not to, dad," he replied trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Your dad and I have some news," Spencer answered trying to end this conversation.

"What's that, Spencer?" Maddie asked smiling. She felt just as uncomfortable as Spencer right now as the tension rose between father and son.

He grabbed Aaron's shoulder while he was still staring at his son and wrapped his arm around him. "Honey, let it go," he whispered in his ear. "We can kill Dave later."

He nodded smiling and wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist. They cuddled up and faced his son and his son's girlfriend. Spencer held out his left hand.

"We're engaged," they smiled.

Maddie squealed with delight and rushed up to congratulate the engaged couple while Jack came up behind beaming and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. He was so happy for his dad and stepdad that they'd found such happiness and complete love. He'd always known there was something his dad was keeping from him apart from his work.

"Congratulations dad and Spencer. I'm really happy for you. Who's going to wear the dress?" he asked adding a raised eyebrow. As no-one laughed he added, "Seriously, dad and Spencer I'm really happy for you. I've never seen you both so happy. Thanks Spencer for making this old grump happy."

"Hey," Aaron protested at being called an old grump.

"You're not an old grump," Spencer soothed kissing his cheek.

"You know I'm only teasing dad," Jack smiled at him.

"I know," he smiled back at him.

"Maddie and I have some news too," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. His parents looked at him expectantly. They knew that they'd have got their college letters by now. "We've been accepted into Georgetown."

Aaron swallowed the lump forming in his throat and hugged them both. "That's great. Congratulations," he answered. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," he smiled back. "I may be going to college in September but you'll never lose me dad."

"I know it's just..."

"Dad, I know but we can never get back what we lost but I know we're always going to be here for each other."

He nodded and hugged him close. His only child had grown up behind his back and was now going off to college to study law. He just wished he could go back in time and regain those seven years he lost but he couldn't. He was finding it hard to move on but he knew he'd never lose Jack again and with his and Spencer's help he would move on.

That night in bed Spencer cuddled up to him while Aaron stared into space putting his arm numbly around him. He tried to bite back the tears he could feel building up inside of him. He'd move on but every now and again, like now, he'd remember all those years he'd lost with his son and the rest of his family.

"Aaron, what is it?" Spencer asked looking up concerned.

"I'm moving on from what happened but every now and again something happens that reminds me I lost seven years. Seven years I can never get back. Seven crucial years in my son's upbringing. One minute he's nine then the next he's sixteen and going to college. I missed his puberty," he answered carrying on staring into space letting the emotion appear in his voice.

"Aaron, you're never going to lose him again..." he answered stroking his arm.

"I know but it's not the same."

"What if we had a child?"

"Spence, I don't want to replace him," he answered annoyed. "I can't replace those years I lost with Jack."

"Aaron, I was never implying replacing Jack..." he replied stroking his hand down his face. "I would never suggest that. I love him like my own son. All I meant was we could have another child that you won't miss growing up. We can never regain those years but we can try again. What do you think?"

"I'd love to," he smiled slightly at him. "I'd love to have a child with you. You'd be a great father. You're great with Jack"

"You're already a great dad."

He smiled back and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Case

**Case**

He'd been back in the BAU for a few months when a case came across Emily's desk that she knew would emotionally affect him. She was still training him and helping him update his skills and was proud of his progress but she put it more down to the experience he'd had before he was taken seven years ago than her actual teaching.

He'd passed his firearms training within a month and now carried three guns instead of the two he'd carried previously. They all understood it was self-preservation and a remainder of the damage the Fieldings had inflicted on him. They knew he'd never be quite the same as he had been before he was taken but they were glad he was close to the man they once knew as well as happier and freer than he had been before. He carried two round his waist and one in his ankle.

She looked through the files then gathered the team together making sure to keep a close eye on her newly recovered agent. Her partner saw how worried she felt even though she tried to mask it so placed her hand on her knee under the table. She placed hers over her hand and smiled slightly at her.

Kate smiled a little assuring her whatever it was she'd always be there for her. Emily had been there for her when they'd lost Chris four years ago and slowly they'd fallen in love and had now been married for two years. They were both relieved the team and Meg and the twins were all happy for them. Now they were delighted for the new relationship in the team and hoped the guys married soon.

"You alright?" she whispered.

She nodded and answered in a whisper, "Just worried how Aaron will take this case."

"We'll be there for him."

She nodded and then turned to the rest of the team as Garcia picked up the remote. She went through the case as Emily kept an eye on Aaron through the corner of her eye. She had the fullest belief he'd be as professional as he used to be but she also knew this would affect him after what he'd been through.

Someone had been kidnapping children and keeping them for years after murdering their families then killing them once they'd accepted the role they were expected to play. There was evidence of torture on all of the victim's bodies; bruises and scars. They'd been bludgeoned to death. Their latest victim had been kidnapped a few days ago and she was only nine.

Spencer looked to his lover and saw the tears in his eyes as he identified with these poor children. He took his fiancé's hand after the table as he saw the memories of the seven years he was a captive came back to him. They still didn't know fully what he'd suffered but the marks on his body showed he'd been through a lot. Aaron grabbed hold of Spencer's hand knowing he and the team were going to be there for him during this.

He could feel the anger boiling through his veins and the memories come flooding back of the Fieldings. He knew just how these children felt and knew they couldn't fight back like he did at first until he accepted the role he was meant to play and became numb to his surroundings while they'd showered him with electrocutions, stabbings, fistfights and whatever they could. He'd just let them praying that one day his team found him. He was so glad they had even if it had taken them seven years; now someone was doing it to poor, defenceless children. The latest victim was only the age he'd last seen Jack before he was kidnapped.

As he clenched his fist under the table and felt the tears prick his eyes he vowed he wouldn't let her go through what he did. They'd pay for what they'd put all these children through just like Laura Fielding had paid for what she and her father had put him through.

This case would be taking them to Charleston, South Carolina so Emily said, "Wheels up in 30 minutes."

They all got up and went to get their go bags. As Spencer passed their current temporary boss he whispered, "I'll keep an eye on him. Would you mind if we shared a room on this one?"

"Good idea," she answered nodding. She knew that being able to go to Spencer at night might help Aaron keep his mind on the case. Also at night he could cuddle up to loving arms and remember he was home and engaged to someone who'd always be there for him.

She knew what he'd gone through would make him determined to find this bastard that had been doing this to the children. They just hoped when they found them he didn't lose his head and that he didn't become emotionally compromised on this case.


	19. Taunt

**Taunt**

They went over the case files trying to create a preliminary profile of their UnSub. They decided he had to appear friendly to children to have been able to manage taking these children away in plain sight. From the files it appeared he took the children first then came back to murder their families. Like it was an act to make sure he put the fear of God into the children if they tried to put up a fight against the monster.

He had clearly put up some surveillance of his victims before he took them to know just what would distract them in order to take them and to know where the family lived in order to kill them. It was clear he was methodical in how he went away without being tracked down for so many years. He was also organised with a clear end game but so far that had only seemed to be killing the children once they accepted their role whatever that was.

Was he looking for a particular child and none of them had matched his ideal? Once they accepted their fate did he get fed up with them? He clearly had a lot of time on his hands to keep up the surveillance and to serve out the torture for each and every child. He also had to own somewhere he could keep each child so well hidden as no-one heard about them again after the kidnap until they turned up bludgeoned to death.

They also had a clear dump site. Each child had been left on the doorstep of the police station. It was clear they were taunting the local police and they wondered why they hadn't been called in earlier. They might have been able to save more children.

Once they landed they headed straight to the station. Emily introduced the team and they were shown to the room where they would be working the case until it was solved. They saw it was already set up for them with a noticeboard and the current facts everyone knew of the case.

"Agent Prentiss," Sheriff Maupin asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"We were left this shortly before you arrived. It's addressed to you."

She nodded and took it. Aaron came up beside her as she opened it. Their eyes widened as it read 'Come and get me'. The blood boiled in Aaron's veins again as this was clearly a taunt from the UnSub. It was clear he wanted his work to be seen and acknowledged. Well he'd acknowledge him; he'd acknowledge him with his fists.

Emily noticing how the blood was boiling in Aaron's veins placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her and she could see the fire in his eyes. Boy was she glad she'd decided to room him with his fiancé tonight. They'd all help him keep his head in the game.

"We'll find him. We will get him as he puts it," she assured.

He nodded and headed to the window. He looked out of it trying to get his head back in the game and control his emotions. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he lost his head on this case especially this little girl.

He felt someone brush beside him and join him by the window. He looked to his side and saw his lover there beside him. He tried to fight the urge and grab for his hand reminding himself he was at work and they couldn't really touch each other at work; only in private.

"We're all here for you," Spencer said quietly.

He nodded. "I know."

"Let's get back to work. The sooner we find him the sooner's it's over."

He nodded and they rejoined the team at the table.


	20. Story

**Story**

Some time later they got a call from Garcia informing them a video had just been posted online addressing them. She informed them it was footage of Olivia, the latest victim. They thanked her and opened it up on the screen in the room to watch it themselves.

They saw the young girl chained to the wall naked and someone approach her with electrocuting tongs. She cried but fought at the same time against him. They sat there willing her to fight while Aaron tried to keep his emotions inside though he could feel them threatening to bubble to the surface. It was exactly the same tactic Alan Fielding had used on him.

He closed his eyes trying to blot out the memories of those seven hellish years. It wasn't going to help him right now. He had to keep his mind clear. He opened his eyes and went over to the window trying to control himself.

"Aaron, this isn't about you," he muttered to himself. "There's a scared nine year old girl out there who needs your help. Yes you've been in her position but it's her who needs saving now not you."

He suddenly heard Morgan say his name and he turned back to them trying to work out what was being said about him. His fiancé looked up at him concerned and shook his head. "No, Aaron's been through enough. It won't help the case," he squeaked.

"What won't help?" Aaron asked confused.

"Derek was saying that you're the closest we have to someone who understand what Olivia's going and it might be useful to know what happened. Just in case it's similar to this case," Emily answered. "You don't have to if you're not ready."

He looked down trying to collect his thoughts then looked back up at them. "Derek's right. I am the closest we have to a victim. Apart from not being a nine year old this case is a lot like mine." He looked over their heads trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't bear to see their pitying eyes as he finally confessed what happened to his team.

"I got to Alan Fielding's house to find the dead body of Shane King with Alan watching over it. I aimed my gun at him but back then he had some quick moves as suddenly he disappeared from my view and knocked me out from behind me. I woke up to hear the sirens coming nearer but he slung me over his shoulder and chained me up in their van. I struggled but the chains dug in deeper and deeper.

A gas entered the van and I succumbed to it after trying to fight it. I next woke up chained to a wall in some warehouse completely naked..." He closed his eyes trying to will the tears back down then opened them up again and added, "They came in with the electrocuting tongs just like they did to Olivia and placed them on the chest trying to get me to give in but I wouldn't. They left me alone but came back later and stabbed me trying to make me forget who I was and tell them what they wanted to hear; that I was all theirs, that I was their play-toy. I wouldn't and kept telling them you;'d come and save me..."

They could hear the tears in his voice and looked down. Oh god, what had he suffered over those years while they'd failed him. They looked down playing with their hands trying to bite back the pain of having failed their once and future great leader.

"Once my body had taken enough and it was clear I needed medical attention they put me into the hospital with one of my first aliases. I tried to run from the hospital but the doctors put me back to bed telling me I was delirious and to wait until my wife came to pick me up. I told them I didn't have a wife but they wouldn't believe me and showed me my medical record. I informed them yes it was mine but my name wasn't Thomas Ellis. They almost had me sectioned until the Fieldings turned up and took me before my body had even healed properly. I almost wish they had.

We moved onto the next state and they carried on electrocuting, stabbing, punching me until my mind finally gave in and I let them carry on with whatever they wanted to do without putting up a fight. I'd given up hope you'd ever find me and all I wanted was for it to end. I didn't care how. Why should I. It wasn't like you were ever going to find me or that I was ever going to see you again..."

He saw the guilt all over their faces and turned back to the window and tried to bite back the anger and bitterness he felt over not being found for seven years. He knew it wasn't their fault but he couldn't shake it off as he told them the most painful thing he'd ever told them or been through.

"Even that was too simple for them. It was too easy to kill me and let me die. They wouldn't be able to see the pain on my face as they dug the knife in or punched me in the gut. I soon became numb to it all especially after Alan Fielding died. I hoped I would be allowed free then but Laura kept hold of me. She carried on just where her father left but there was one thing I wouldn't give her which only angered her and made the torture worse. I wouldn't let her sleep with me so she would tie me to the bed and take it from me. Thankfully she was infertile so there was never a child. I soon became desensitised to even that and let her do whatever she wanted with me. Until..."

"Until I saw you in the hospital," Spencer answered coming up and placing his hand on his back sensing he was about to break.

He nodded and sunk into his arms battling the tears that were threatening to rise to the surface. Spencer caught him as he fell to his knees and broke down over everything he'd been through. He helped him back up and escorted him out to the men's toilets so he could sort himself out but most importantly so they could be alone as Aaron cried his so many uncried tears.

Spencer tried to keep his inside as he tended to Aaron. It had made his heart twist and contort into so many different positions as the love of his life got through his tale.


	21. Suspect

**Suspect**

Aaron and Spencer soon returned to the team after Aaron had managed to get on top of his emotions. He had to admit having told them all what had happened and let it all out finally he actually surprisingly felt better. It felt like he could finally move on and maybe have a happier future with the love of his life by his side.

He sat down at the table with the rest of the team while Spencer slipped beside him. He looked up putting his hands together and silently told them he didn't want to talk about it anymore for the present moment. They had a nine year old girl to save. All the rest could come later.

"While we were taking a moment did you come up with anything?" he asked getting down to business. Please god let his story have helped move the case forward. He hadn't done it for himself he'd told it for that little girl. He just had to save her from a fate near to his own.

"We think she may have been taken because this person is desperate for a child. We believe they may have lost a child and as soon as the child takes on the role as that child they remember they lost the child and take it out on the poor, innocent victim..." Kate said.

He nodded and Emily added, "We also discussed how did he know the BAU was coming and that we'd arrived." She closed the door knowing she couldn't let any of the rest of the office hear what she was about to reveal to them. "We believe they must have access to the station. Also probably why they leave the bodies outside the station and believe they can get away with all this and already have gotten away with so much."

"Great thinking. Has Garcia discovered anything?" he inquired. Though Emily was technically Unit Chief currently it did feel good to be in charge again.

"We're expecting a call from her any minute now," she informed sitting back at the table.

Suddenly the phone rang so Emily picked it up and put it on speaker phone. "What you got, baby girl?" Morgan asked flicking a pencil.

"Retired Deputy Sheriff Hornby. His wife and child died nine years ago and he's been getting a lot of time off since then until he was forced to take retirement three years ago. He owns a ranch with about 4 acres of land attached to it. He was forced into retirement because they say he came off the rails after their death and started using excessive brutal force against suspects especially child suspects. He disappeared from the radar after killing a seventeen year old through the brutal force but I've discovered he's come back part time as janitor Charles McCurtin," she informed them.

"I knew something about him was off," JJ added. "I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Thanks Garcia," Emily answered.

"Over and out," she replied ending the call.

"Where did you last see him?" Aaron asked trying to remain calm.

"By the toilets," Morgan replied.

Suddenly he looked like he'd seen a ghost and took off. What if he'd heard him and got ideas from what he'd been through? He couldn't let him use his past against that poor, little girl. He already felt connected to her and he had to save her.

He saw the dark, serious FBI agent coming towards him as he mopped the floor and knew the jig was up. He saw him touch his hip and ran out towards his car with Aaron hot on his heels.


	22. Rescue

**Rescue**

He dove into his car and sped off knowing he had to get rid of the evidence. Aaron dove into the SUV after him and after putting the keys in the ignition sped after him. He saw in the rear mirror the rest of his team climb into their SUVs and follow him. He was relieved the team had his back but this was one he needed to do alone.

When Hornby pulled into his ranch Aaron made sure to park round the corner to make sure he wasn't seen. He then followed him closely but making sure he was still invisible to his eye. If he wanted to get that girl out safely he couldn't let himself be seen.

He saw him go in a barn and heard Olivia whimpering so he ran in with his gun. He saw him about to go and stab her with his knife so he moved himself in front of her as quickly as he could and drew his gun.

"Touch her and I'll shoot," he said fixing him the famous glare.

"Would you really shoot someone in front of a nine year old girl, Thomas?" Hornby sneered grabbing the gun round his waist dropping the knife.

Knowing he was trying to get a rise out of him by calling him by his first alias he felt the blood boil in his veins but he wouldn't give him the pleasure of showing it. "Come any closer and you'll see," he replied raising his eyebrow.

Seeing his taunt hadn't worked Hornby narrowed his eyes and put his finger on the trigger while Aaron did the same. He was going to get Olivia out of here safely even if it killed him. He knew his team were on his heels. They'd pick up where he left of if something happened to him. He just couldn't let anything happen to her; he already felt paternal protection flooding into him and she wasn't even his daughter. Though she was an orphan maybe Spencer and him could adopt her if he made it out of here alive.

"I'll kill her," Hornby roared with the vein in his neck twitching.

"Not on my watch," Aaron growled.

"Why does she matter so much to you? It's not like you're her father. I killed him and the rest of her family."

"You won't harm another innocent child," he growled. "Just because your wife and child died in a car crash doesn't mean you can take it out on other innocent families and children."

"Don't talk about them," he shouted pressing the trigger. The bullet hit his arm but he pretended to barely notice it and raised his gun higher for the kill shot. He knew Hornby was losing it.

"It hurts doesn't it to lose one's family. How come yours was different to all those you killed."

"They needed to learn. They needed to pay."

"Learn what? Pay for not being Stephanie?"

"Learn what it's like to have their families ripped from them."

"But you didn't go for the fathers. You went for the children. She was going to take her from you, wasn't she? They were leaving, weren't they?"

"I would never lay a hand on her," he screamed. "She accused me of hurting them both," he roared shooting his gun again. This time the bullet hit Aaron's chest but though Aaron fell a little at first he tried to steady himself. Rushing after him earlier he'd forgotten to put on a bulletproof vest so it hit his chest immediately instead of bruising him.

He felt himself swaying but he was solely focussed on protecting Olivia. He saw Hornby smile and raise his gun to her so he pressed the trigger on his gun and shot him dead then collapsed.

He suddenly looked up to see his lover over him and felt his hands on his chest. He saw the concern in his eyes but was fighting to keep his eyes open.

They'd heard three gunshots and ran in fearing the worst. They hadn't been prepared to see their newly recovered agent on the floor with two bullets in him; one in his arm and one more worryingly in the chest. Spencer had collapsed beside him and placed his hands on his chest trying to stop the bullets.

Aaron fought to keep his eyes open as he said, "I saved our daughter, Spence. I want her to be a Hotchner Reid."

He then closed his eyes as the paramedics ran in. Spencer looked at them lost and asked on the verge of tears, "Please save him."

"We will, sir," he assured him putting him on a stretcher and placing him in the ambulance.

Spencer got in as well and sat beside him with Olivia who cuddled up to him. They'd examined her already and thankfully her injuries weren't as bad due to the speed they'd found her.

"He's going to make it isn't he, sir? He'll live, won't he? He saved me! I was so scared the bad guy was going to kill me until he arrived. He was shot trying to save me but he still shot the bad guy saving me. He's my hero. I'll get to tell him that, won't I?" she asked vulnerably.

"Of course he will," he answered trying to chase his fears away as he held her close to him. He could see how Aaron had already fallen for her and was quickly falling under her spell. "Aaron's the biggest and strongest fighter I've ever known," he admitted.

"Good," she smiled slightly resting her head on his chest as he wondered at the innocence of children even after they'd been through hell. She then let her tears fall as she thought about her family and added, "What's going to happen to me now? He killed my family."

"You could come live with us if you'd like. We've been looking for a strong, brave little girl like you," he answered stroking her hair.

"Really?" she asked looking up with hope in her eyes.

"Absolutely."

"That would be cool. Having two dads would be so cool."

He smiled down at her knowing sadly some wouldn't but they'd protect her with everything in them. As well as Jack. "You'd also get a big brother..." She looked confused. "Aaron has a seventeen year old son called Jack."

"Tell me more..."

He carried on telling her what she could expect if she became their daughter. She grew more and more excited and he had to admit so did he. He just hoped Aaron pulled through and the authorities would let them adopt her. He really hoped this would happen as she already felt like a daughter to them and he couldn't live without his Aaron.

"You hear this Aaron," he said stroking his hand. "We've finally found the daughter we've been looking through. You're going to pull through and meet her properly. We need you. Jack and Olivia need you. I need you. I love you more than life itself. I won't lose you as our family's becoming complete and before we finally become legally united. You're my biggest dream come true."


	23. Family

**Family**

Once they arrived at the hospital the paramedics rushed Aaron into the OR. He was losing blood fast and they had to remove the bullets. They also had to have a closer look at where the bullets had hit. They just hoped the one to his chest hadn't hit a major artery.

Spencer and Olivia were taken to wait in the waiting room. He sat down by the doors placing her on his lap stroking her hair trying to calm down both their fears. He kept repeating inside his head that his fiancé would survive.

Soon the others joined them and sat beside them. They didn't really know what to say. This case had been emotional on all of them; Aaron especially. They knew they'd have to address those seven years but they didn't know how. They all carried guilt over what had happened but they didn't know how to address it. They'd all been devastated when all they'd managed to pull up were dead ends. They'd all tried to move on but never forgotten.

They were actually thankful his side was now out in the open but he had to hear theirs too. They all knew his emotions and feelings about those years were justified but he had to hear what it was like from the other side. They'd tried so hard to find him but were coming up with nothing until that eventful day. Maybe if they got it all out in the open they could move on finally.

Olivia snuggled into Spencer and they all smiled sadly. They'd do everything in their power to make sure Spencer and Aaron ended up her new parents. Garcia had looked into any other family and discovered there weren't any. Emily decided she'd get all the paperwork sorted to make sure she became one of the family. They'd all known they'd been looking for a child and Olivia clearly completed their family.

"Why are they taking so long?" Olivia asked vulnerably tucking her head into Spencer's chest.

"They're just trying to take the bad bullets away that the bad guy put in him. They have to be very careful about the one in his chest as it might be close to his heart," Spencer answered holding her close.

"He'll survive though, won't he? They'll save him, won't they?"

"Of course they will," he replied stroking her hair. "He's a fighter."

He heard footsteps and looked up to see the rest of his family arrive. Maddie and Jack led Dave, Jessica and Ellie holding hands. Jack sat down beside his stepdad and smiled sadly at the girl in his arms. It was clear she was destined to be his little sister.

"Hi I'm Jack," he smiled gently. "What's your name?"

"Olivia," she answered shyly.

"Pretty name..." She smiled shyly. "How old are you?"

"Nine."

He then looked up at his stepdad who was trying to hide the worry in his eyes and asked,"How is he?"

"It didn't look too good. He's been shot in his chest and arm. He wasn't wearing his bulletproof vest," Spencer replied.

"He'll make it. Never known him to lose a fight yet..." Spencer nodded that was true. "I heard this was a hard case for dad."

"It was," he sighed. "It was too close to what he's been through. He broke down earlier telling us everything that happened while he was in captivity."

He nodded. "We'll look after him."

Spencer nodded smiling slightly. He knew Aaron would never let his son know what had really gone on while he was kidnapped but he was glad he could always count on Jack's support in taking care of him.

"He was kidnapped too?" Olivia asked wide-eyed.

"Seven years ago," Spencer nodded. "That's why he loves and wants you so much. He understands what it's like and wants to help you."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that. Will I be able to help him too if this case was hard for him?"

"That's a great idea. You could help each other."

She smiled up at him nodding.


	24. Doctor

**Doctor**

Soon they heard footsteps again and looked up to see the doctor arrive holding a chart. He looked up from the chart relieved. He'd been a bloody mess when they'd received him but it had turned out to be not that much damage thankfully.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"Yes," they answered getting up.

"How is he?" Spencer added worried as Jack placed his hand on his arm and Olivia gripped his hand. She was scared of strangers and just wanted to hug close the man who had just saved her from the bad guy.

"Thankfully the bullet to his chest narrowly missed his heart and any major arteries. It only managed to nick a few ribs but we've managed to repair the damage. The one to his arm lodged itself into his humerus. We've managed to take it out and place his arm in a sling," he answered.

"Will he have to stay in?" he asked knowing his fiancé really wouldn't like that. He hated hospitals and didn't like staying five minutes in one let alone a night.

"We will have to keep him in overnight for observation, just to keep an eye on his ribs, but we should be able to discharge him tomorrow..."

"What about flying? We're based in Virginia," Emily asked. If he couldn't fly she'd have to sign off two agents for a week even though she knew she'd have to sign off Aaron until he recovered from his fresh injuries. She knew he'd kick up a fuss but she wouldn't let him back in the field until he'd been given the all clear.

She knew she'd soon be stepping up further anyway. The position of Section Chief was all hers but she hadn't stepped into those shoes fully until she was sure Aaron was ready to take his old position again. Instead she'd been doing both jobs ever since Cruz had named her as his successor. She'd seen over this case he was ready for his old position even though he had been emotionally involved. She'd have a word with him when he got back to Quantico.

"Flying isn't advisable for a couple of weeks, I'm afraid," the doctor replied. "The pressure could worsen his arm and ribs."

"Take a road trip tomorrow. I'll sign you off so you can do so," Emily assured.

"You sure?" Spencer answered concerned.

"Perfectly. I'll only be down two agents we can cope as I'm getting an extra."

"You sure are," Rossi smiled.

"May we see him?"

"Of course," he answered.

He then led them down the corridor to Aaron's room only to hear his raised voice and the nurses trying to keep him calm. He was arguing with them about having to stay in and demanding his clothes back. They all smiled slightly at each other. Yes Aaron Hotchner was definitely back.


	25. Compromise

**Compromise**

When they got into his room they found him out of bed in his hospital gown and a sling over his right arm. Dave rolled his eyes as he saw his best friend trying to fight the nurses to be discharged and to have his clothes back though it brought a little smile to his lips. Yes he was definitely back to his old self after seven years. Not the dependent, broken but happy man they'd got used to but the independent, stubborn man they once knew.

He remembered the diagnosis and wondered if he could come to a compromise between Aaron and the hospital knowing his best friend wouldn't give in until he got what he wanted but that he had to be careful of his ribs and arm.

"What do you mean I can't leave? It's just some sore ribs and a sore arm..." he growled.

Dave could see he was about to take off his sling so he fixed him with a glare stopping Aaron in his tracks then turned to the doctor. "How about a compromise?" he asked.

"I'm listening," he answered while Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"We've known him for years..." He nodded. "We know just how stubborn he can be and he'll only get worse..." He added ignoring the look Aaron was currently giving him, "you said you were only going to leave him in tonight for observation. What if you leave him in our care and we observe him for you. If something happens we'll bring him back no matter how he complains..." He could see the doctor was thinking about it so he added, "We're all trained to study behaviour so the moment he shows any sign of anything wrong we can bring him back in even if we have to knock him out to do so."

He nodded. "Deal...If he behaves."

"We'll make sure of that," Dave answered while Aaron shot him another look.

Even though he was sixteen Jack was about to turn on the puppy dog eyes to make sure his dad would behave when Olivia beat him to it. She took the hand of his good arm and looked up to him vulnerably.

"Please daddy, please behave for me. I need you and don't want you to have to come back to hospital. You saved me from the bad guy and I'm scared something will happen to me again," she said vulnerably.

He nodded with tears in his eyes. He was so touched she was already calling him daddy. She was right she needed him and she couldn't have him back in hospital right now. Of course she'd get nightmares and he needed to be there for them.

She hugged his legs close to him and he placed his hand on her hair. He wished he could bend down to hug her properly but hurting his nicked ribs and ending up needing attention wasn't exactly going to keep the promise he'd just made his new daughter.

"Olivia you're right but nothing will ever happen to you again I promise. Nothing will ever hurt you again. There's nothing to be scared of. I'm always going to be here for you," he said gently.

She nodded with tears in her eyes so happy there was someone to protect her again now her family were all gone. He already felt like a dad to her as did his partner. "I was scared I was going to lose you."

He sat back down on the bed and she climbed into his lap while he carefully wrapped his arm around her. "Olivia, you'll never lose me. I will always fight for you, Jack and Spencer."

She nodded snuggling into him being careful of his ribs. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered kissing her hair.


	26. The Other Side

**The Other Side**

They drove back to the hotel and found Dave had booked them all a suite to share. When they got there he informed them of the sleeping arrangements. The Hotchner Reid's, Prentiss Callahan's and Rossi's all had a bedroom for themselves. He said it was because they were couples and needed a bed to share.

He said JJ, Morgan and Garcia would have to just do with the main room of the apartment to sleep. He added in only true Rossi fashion that the recognised couples all needed their privacy.

"I hope you don't in front of young eyes," Aaron said raising his eyebrow.

Jessica shook her head blushing. Trust her husband to make something a sexual innuendo. She was just thankful her brother-in-law reminded him there was a five year old and a nine year old with them.

"I wasn't talking about that," he answered looking down. He'd only just remembered that Ellie and Olivia were here and too young to hear about things like sex.

"Of course you weren't," Morgan answered raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should get our things sorted out then we'll all meet here for dinner," Emily said trying to take command of the situation. "Which Dave can cook," she added with a smirk.

They all laughed while he grumbled, "Fine."

An hour later they'd eaten and put Ellie and Olivia to bed. It had been a long day and the girls were exhausted. Olivia had to have been carried to the sofa in their bedroom by Reid as she'd fallen asleep.

They were all sat around the lounge when Aaron felt all eyes on him. He guessed it was time to get everything that had happened on this case out in the open. He'd been ready to tell them everything he'd been through but was he ready to hear everything they'd been through. He didn't know but he knew it was time for him to hear it.

"I'm so glad this case is over," JJ said.

"Here here," Morgan agreed.

"I think Aaron more than any of us," Emily said smiling slightly at him.

He nodded. "I'm just glad I got it all out in the open and..." Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps and he looked up to see Olivia run into the room scared. As soon as she reached him she jumped onto his lap trying to be careful of his arm and ribs so he held her close to him. "Nightmare?" he asked.

She nodded. "I was back in the barn and it was me he shot. Not you."

He nodded and stroked her hair. "It was just a dream, Livvy. He can never hurt you again. I made sure of it."

"I know, daddy, but..."

"The nightmares?"

She nodded. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course," he replied.

She snuggled carefully into him while he wrapped his good arm around her. He then looked back up at his team and said, "As I said I'm glad I got it all out in open but you must have all suffered too. What happened? Why couldn't you find me sooner?"

"We followed the wrong van we're so sorry," Dave answered looking down. That night had eaten him up all these years. He'd only been able to come to terms with it over the last six months they'd had Aaron back. "We all thought you were in the first van that pulled out so we followed it even when the vans separated. Suddenly that van blew up but we still went over and checked out the wreckage and surrounding area. It was only then we realised it hadn't been carrying you as we couldn't find any sign of you..."

He looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat. Reliving that day was painful for all of them but Aaron had the right to know why it had taken them so long to find him. He'd told his harrowing story now they had to tell their side. It was only fair. Jessica placed her hand on his arm and he looked up thankful for the undying support she always gave him.

"We put out an APB but it was too late ; you were gone. We tried to follow every lead we had but all it came to was dead ends. After six months top brass ordered us to shut down the case and presume you were dead and we were unable to find the body. We tried to keep it alive but with no leads we had to. The guilt became too much for me. That's why I stepped back and retired letting Emily take over."

"There were rumoured sightings over the years and we followed each and every one but they all came to nothing," Emily added. "By the time Spencer told us he'd seen you in the hospital we didn't believe him at first, I'm so sorry."

"I understand," Aaron answered quietly.

"I couldn't give up hope I just couldn't," Spencer added. "If I had it would have killed me. When I saw you in the hospital that day my heart lifted. I knew it was you I just knew and I had to help you so I told them and finally after some convincing they believed me and we finally tracked you down."

"I'm glad you did and I'm so sorry it took so long," he replied resting his head on his fiancé's shoulder.

"Honey, it was never your fault," Spencer answered taking his head into his hands. "You couldn't help the Fieldings kept moving you from place to place. They were trying to escape justice but thankfully it was served to them."

He nodded just feeling exhausted though he knew sleep wouldn't come easily to him tonight. He looked down and saw his daughter had fallen asleep so he answered, "I think we have to put this one back to bed."

Spencer nodded and took her from him while they all made their good nights. When they got to their bedroom they placed her down on the floor where she would be sleeping as Jack and Maddie were taking the couch. Spencer helped him out of his clothes and into his just boxers then changed himself and they climbed into bed.

He watched as Spencer drifted off to sleep then stared up at the ceiling. How could he sleep knowing what they'd all been through while trying to find him over the years? If only...No it was too late for if onlys.

He suddenly felt something pulling on his arm so he looked over to see a sleepy, scared Olivia and knew instantly she'd had another nightmare. He lifted the sheets and she crawled in with them.

"Can't sleep, daddy?" she asked concerned. He shook his head. She took his hand and added, "It's going to be alright, daddy. We're both safe now. Both our bad guys have gone. They can't get us ever again. There's nothing to fear and the nightmares will go soon."

He smiled at the logic of his nine year old daughter and answered, "You're right."

"Night daddy," she said kissing his cheek.

"Night Livvy," he answered kissing hers.

They finally turned over and let sleep overcome them.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They were just leaving the court house with Jack, Maddie and Olivia when Aaron's phone went off. He sighed and looked at it which caused him to roll his eyes and sigh even more. Couldn't they celebrate this day in peace! It seemed there was no rest for the wicked and serial killers couldn't even let them celebrate their vows without having to murder someone or rather.

"Work?" Spencer asked a little annoyed. They'd only decided to come by the court house this morning before work and finally get everything officiated because they couldn't wait any longer so they hadn't signed themselves off.

"Unfortunately," he replied resigned.

"But you just got married. Can't they give you a little leeway," Maddie answered.

"They didn't know just like we didn't that we were going to get married today. We've got to give them that," Aaron replied.

"But we wanted to celebrate," Olivia piped up looking up at them with puppy dog eyes.

Aaron got down in front of her and answered, "So did we but I promise we'll celebrate when we get back."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know yet but we'll definitely celebrate when we get back. Maybe even celebrate with the team, would you like that?"

She nodded. "Yer they should celebrate too. They're family."

"Absolutely they are," he replied getting back up.

Over the year they'd been a complete family Olivia had grown close to all the team as well and thought of them as her adopted aunts and uncles. He'd been so happy to see her become a full member of their family and the family become complete. She'd slowly come out of her shell and become a happy, young girl with a few close friends at the local elementary school.

They both still got occasional nightmares of the hell they'd both been put through but thankfully they were few and far between. They'd found each other to be more helpful towards each other's recovery than even the psychologists and had grown inseparable over their shared traumas. For the first few weeks they'd adopted her she would climb into their bed and snuggle up to him but they'd managed to slowly introduce her to sleep in her own bed and she only now came in when she'd had a really bad nightmare. He'd been worried about her when she started school but she'd soon made friends.

They soon separated ways and Jack and Maddie took Olivia to school while the newly weds headed off to work holding hands. Once they arrived they dropped hand holding and headed up to the bullpen trying to wipe off smiles. Thankfully with Emily now being Section Chief no-one really batted an eyelid at the two of them but they still wanted to be able to maintain a professional relationship.

Reid got to his desk and Aaron headed up to his office to gather the files concerning this new case. He then came back out and called them into the conference room.

Once seated he got through the facts of the case. Someone in Florida was kidnapping and torturing young blonde women. He was holding them for a number of days and cut off their locks electrocuting them. Everyone shuddered as they saw the pictures of the beaten women's bodies especially JJ.

Suddenly Aaron closed his file and picked it up saying, "Wheels up in 30 minutes."

As he did so Garcia spied the ring on his wedding finger and looked over to Reid's to see he had one matching. "Omg, you got married," she squealed.

Aaron smiled over to Reid who smiled back at him and answered, "This morning. We received the text while at the court house."

Everyone shot up and offered their congratulations which they accepted smiling. Rossi smiled, "About time, you two."

"Thanks," they replied. "We've never been happier."

"We should organise you a party," Garcia answered excitedly.

"Well I promised Olivia we'd celebrate when we returned and she told me she wants you all to celebrate with us so I leave it in your hands. Maybe plan with her and Maddie's input," Aaron smiled. She nodded enthusiastically. He wiped off the smile and added indicating the case file, "but for now we have an UnSub to catch."


End file.
